Edad
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Deku siempre hace cosas que no son acordes a su edad su mama se preocupa un poco (yaoi)


Edad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deku siempre hace cosas que no son acordes a su edad su mama se preocupa un poco (yaoi)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy grande

-para la edad que tiene… ya debería de haber mostrado algún signo de su singularidad…

Inko escuchaba con creciente tristeza las palabras del doctor, pero no era ni la mitad de dolor a comparación al que se mostraba en la carita de su hijo de regreso a casa.

Había oído las conversaciones de las demás madres orgullosas que sus hijos hayan despertado su Quirk y un mal presentimiento la invadía, pasaban los días, semanas, meses y Izuku no mostraba señal alguna.

"quizá solo es cuestión de tiempo" se decía a sí misma "aunque los demás niños de su edad…" fue cuando decidió de plano ir al doctor y bueno… todos ya sabemos que paso.

Muy joven

-¡su hijo es muy inteligente para su edad!

Izuku fue un niño muy dedicado, preocupada por la decepción que sufrió al no poseer algún poder, Inko se volcó completamente hacia su pequeño, cuidándolo y mimándolo a riesgo de volverle algo mimado, quizá era demasiado chillón pero se conservo como un hijo ejemplar, con un gran corazón, siempre concentrado en sus estudios y deberes, a diferencia de muchos niños que preferían salir y divertirse.

-¡ya llegue mama!

-bienvenido ¿mmm? Izuku, se te callo esto – un folleto de una escuela, la UA

-¡ah! Uhmm gracias– prácticamente se lo arrebato y salió corriendo, luego regreso y le dio un beso en la mejilla, parecía muy emocionado

Hace un hermoso día afuera, seguro la mayoría de los jóvenes saldrían a disfrutarlo, pero Izuku se queda a estudiar. En ese momento Inko descubrió que su hijo sueña en grande.

¡¿Muy tarde!?

-mmm mama… hay algo que tengo que decirte…

Ya tenía 15 años cuando se lo dijo, siempre fantaseo con la idea de que su hijo un día despertara y lograra la meta de tener algún Quirk alucinante, pero de eso a la realidad, ¡fue un gran salto!

-así que… me esforzare para entrar a la UA… ¿qué opinas? … ¿mama?

-¿qué opino? -Apenas sobrepaso su asombro comenzó a llorar abrazando lo más fuerte que pudo– ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR TI, IZUKU!

-eheheh

Así quedaron abrazados un buen rato y cuando se dio cuenta había conseguido entrar a la escuela soñada. Todo fue tan repentino, a pesar de que fue en casi un año, el hecho de que le despertara un poder a los 15 años era totalmente raro, pero que podría decir, Izuku nunca va de acuerdo a los estándares de edad…

Muy… viejo

-¿y la novia mi niño?

-¡eh! ¡¿P por que la pregunta mama ¡?

-ehehe, solo estoy jugando contigo

-hum…. Bueno, ya que salió el tema…

Aun es un niño, algo bajito para su edad y con carita tan linda que dan ganas de pellizcarle los cachetes, un amor de jovencito, realmente no le importa que aun no tenga novia, solo que había escuchado a algunas vecinas hablar sobre las parejas de sus respectivos hijos e hijas, simplemente se le paso la pregunta por la mente.

-re re realmente… si hay alguien…

-¡oh, ah Izuku! – Por un momento Deku se asusto de su reacción pero solo le sonrió atrayéndolo a un amoroso abrazo – ¿y quien es la afortunada, me la vas a presentar, los jóvenes de ahora aun hacen eso?

-bueno humm… no es un ella precisamente

-¿hum?

-es un hem el…

Soltó una risita al ver como se coloraba de la pena, tan inocente…

-bueno cariño… no tengo ningún problema con eso, siempre te amare tal como eres – lo volvió a abrazar, no tenia problema pero se preocupa un poco, pensó que eso de "experimentar" llegaría después – además eso explicaría muchas cosas…

-¡mama!

-eheheh – se seco unas lagrimas que derramo sin querer – y…¿ es alguien que conozca?

-bueno... sobre eso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ALL MIGHT?!

-BUENAS NOC – nube de humo, regreso a su forma normal entre un ataque de tos sangrienta – noches, señora…

-EHHHHH! – se desmaya

-¡Mama!

Deku cargo a su madre hasta el sofá con ayuda de Toshi e intentaron re animarla, después de un rato regreso en sí, el rubio se disculpo efusivamente una y otra vez.

-e está bien… solo que, esto, es una gran sorpresa por muchas razones…

-lo siento mama, tuve que decirte antes…

-sí, debiste, pero ya estamos aquí.

La velada fue…rara por decir poco, Inko estaba preparada para ver a una linda chica, bueno ya que le confesó sus gustos, esperaba un atractivo jovencito, quizá el chico Todoroki del que le ah hablado o alguno otro de su nueva escuela, por lo menos agradece que no haya sido Bakugo, ese niño le da muy mala espina, ¡pero esto! Simplemente fue demaciado para su corazón. Aun así intento centrarse, luchando con la idea de que el señor, porque ya es todo un maduro, sentado frente suyo es el mismísimo All Might en su forma verdadera, prosiguió como tenía planeado, conocerle e hizo las preguntas más típicas, el rubio resulto estar más o igual de nervioso que ella, Izuku no paraba de mirarle y luego a él y así durante todo el rato.

-b bueno, fue un gusto conocerle, señor All Might…

-Toshinori está bien

La cena concluyo de mejor manera que como comenzó, los ánimos se relajaron poco a poco, ahora se encontraban en la puerta despidiendo las visitas.

-hehehe – suspiro- creo que entienden que tendré que hablar muy seriamente después ¿verdad?, con ambos – deku se apachurro un poco – pero puedo dejarlo para luego.

Se despidió del héroe y regreso dentro dejando a la inusual pareja despedirse a su manera, aun no asimilaba mucho la situación como para ver a su hijito de solo 15 siendo besado por un adulto de am… ¿qué? ¿40? , solo pensarlo le dio un escalofrió, pero… Izuku esta tan feliz… y Toshinori le pareció alguien realmente confiable, se preocupa por él, lo procura y tuvo el detalle de presentarse formalmente ante ella… volvió a suspirar, supongo que su hijo nunca hará las cosas de acuerdo a su edad…

Extra- fuera de la casa

Apenas su mama cerró la puerta se abalanzo contra el mayor y ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-resulto mejor de lo que pensé…

-sí, mi mama es demasiado buena

-ahora veo de donde sacaste ese noble corazón

-hmm – se hundió mas en el pecho del otro dejando escapar todas sus inseguridades

-por cierto ¿no le has contado sobre lo que paso la otra vez en la playa verdad?

-¡CL CLC LARO QUE NO!

-hehe es broma… en ese caso me hubiera matado apenas entrar

-si mi mama supiera…


End file.
